Superstar
by xssparksflyy
Summary: Logan's heartbroken, falls in love again, this is no rebound, the guys hope. This new girl he falls in love with described by him is crazy beautiful and talented. Logan/OC R&R Title was Our Last Summer
1. Heartbreaker

**Superstar**

**Summary**:Logan's heartbroken, falls in love again, this is no rebound, the guys hope. This new girl he falls in love with described by him is crazy beautiful and talented. Logan/OC R&R Title was Our Last Summer

**Chapter 1: **Heartbreaker

**A/N:** I'm sorry to say, but I deleted 'Your Any Kind of Guy' for some valid reasons. In return I decided to make a sequel to Big Time Popstar (which is this) again. Now the storyline is going to be different. If you guy really read the summary, you might have an idea on who broke his heart. And the titles in this story would be lines from songs or song titles. So this chapter's song is Addicted by Simple Plan, there's a line heartbreaker there. Anyways, LONGEST AUTHORS NOTE EVER! You would be surprised who the new girl is ^_^

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Big Time Rush.

* * *

Rain.

He hears every drop on the floor, his tears flow down his cheeks. This can't be, he's a man, but he was never hurt so badly. These tears were a mixture of anger and hate he's been feeling.

Heartbroken.

That's the word. He never thought she would do it to him, but he was wrong.

_Now it's over__  
__Can't forget what you said__  
__And I never__  
__Want to do this again__  
__Heartbreaker_

What she said was too hard to forget.

_Flashback…_

Logan was resting on his bed, watching MTV, his girlfriend on the TV with her new song Shut Up & Kiss Me. He was thinking the song was for him, then a smile appeared on his face. His phone ringed, excitedly he picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Logan" a girl from the other line replied, it was Sophie, she was serious, she would normally call him Logie, but not this time.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you" He never wanted to hear those words, especially from her.

They both talked for minutes when she finally said:

"I think it's time to move on" There, his heart shattered.

"But we could still be friends" She said, no words came out of his mouth.

"Logan?"

He pressed the 'end call' button on his phone, it's over, he didn't want to hear her voice.

He decided to watch TV, it was on this new entertainment channel, showing a famous brunette fooling around with a blonde guy.

It was her, Sophie. Now he knew the real reason they broke up.

_End of Flashback.._

This wasn't normal, raining in California. He sat there on his study table, trying to study math. But was too distracted, he needed to get his mind off something. He decided to hang out, downstairs at the lobby, where his bandmates were.

_In the lobby…_

He sat on the arm rest of the couch, silently.

"Hey Logan, decided to go find a new girl?" Big Time Rush's pretty face, James asked.

"Haha, very funny" Logan replied with a smirk on my face.

"James, don't tease him because of his loss" Carlos said.

"Mean!" A blonde girl, Jo, headed over to sit with her boyfriend.

"Oh your busted" Kendall said hugging his girlfriend

"Can we skip this part I don't like teasing people; Hey Logan, I heard a new girl is coming to palm woods. A singer, her names I think er.. Taylor." Jo shared

"And you wanted to let me know because?" Logan asked

"I don't really know." Jo said with a blank expression on her face.

_Awkward silence._

Logan saw Kelly walking near them with this beautiful blonde with her.

"Gustavo wants you guys to go to the studio, and this is Taylor." Kelly introduced the girl

Logan stood up, since no one bothered to "Nice to meet you Taylor" He shook her hand.

Taylor was wearing a grey hoodie with the symbol of the Minesota Wild infront. Then a simple gray sweatpants to match the hoodie. With converse, she had her beautiful blonde curls on a messy bun, yawning, tired.

"You too" Taylor smiled.

Kendall bid goodbye to Jo then the seven of them went to Kelly's car.

Kelly drove with James in the passenger seat. And the other four, Carlos, Kendall, Taylor and Logan was at the back seats.

"So where are you from?" Kendall asked.

"Wyomissing, Pennsylvania." She replied

"Oh I forgot we haven't introduced ourselves" Kendall said

"I introduced myself" Logan muttered.

"What?" Carlos asked

"Nothing"

"So anyways, I'm Kendall, no title. Carlos here is well, awesome. James there is the band's pretty face. And Logan, the one who's sitting beside you is Big Time Rush's Big time brain." Kendall pointed at each after saying their names.

"Cool!" Taylor exclaimed.

One minute has passed, awkward silence was in the car.

"So, how old are you?" Logan started a conversation

"sixteen, you?" Taylor asked interested

"seventeen" Logan smiled. There was this connection between them, words can't describe. He feels it, she feels it.

They arrived at Rocque records minutes after. All went down the car, one by one they entered the building.

"This is Taylor" Kelly introduced her, Taylor waved at Gustavo.

"And she's her because?" Gustavo asked.

"She's great, write songs and well great!" Kelly said with enthusiasm

"Lets see what the new meat got" Gustavo said, leading her to the studio. Taylor opened her guitar case and revealed a guitar with white floral patterns on the soundboard of the acoustic.

"Yeah let's see what she got!" Carlos screamed then received a glare from Gustavo

The four is seated at the other side where the editing happens, behind Gustavo.

"Uh.. this one is called Our Song" Taylor said into the microphone.

She started strumming then lyrics came in.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone__  
__In the front seat of his car__  
__He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel__  
__The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down__  
__He says, ?Baby is something wrong?__  
__I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking__  
__How we don't have a song? and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door__  
__Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window__  
__When we're on the phone and you talk real slow__  
__'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh__  
__The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have__  
__And when I got home, 'fore I said amen__  
__Asking God if He could play it again_

At the end of the song

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

"Woo!" The boys stood up and cheered for Taylor, once again a glare was received from Gustavo.

"I'm impressed Taylor" Gustavo admitted, everyone was shocked, are they hearing what he said. 'Impressed'? For the first time Gustavo complimented a person, wow.

"Thank You" Taylor said modestly

"You're in" A guy from the back said, Gustavo was hesitating to look at the back.

"Griffin" Gustavo stood up.

"Let her in Rocque records, get some demos and we'll have Mercedes decide" Griffin said.

* * *

**A/N: ** Hope you guys liked it, and yes this is Taylor Swift : )


	2. You Make Me Smile

**Superstar**

**Chapter 2: **You Make Me Smile

**A/N:** New username, iheart15pink. Thanks for the reviews : ) This chapter is You Make Me Smile by Uncle Kracker and if you guys need a little inspiration on the pair. I made a video on YouTube with their pairing . Enjoy! my channel is iheart15pink, just search it

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Big Time Rush.

_"Let her in Rocque records, get some demos and we'll have Mercedes decide" Griffin said._

"Actually, I have already a demo here" Taylor said.

"Really? Where did you record it?" Griffin asked impressed.

"At home, all I needed was a mic and my guitar" Taylor said handing Griffin the CD a sticky note in front saying 'demos' with hearts all over it.

"Great. I'll just send Mercedes here, you guys can wait here right?" Griffin asked.

"Yeah" Taylor, Big Time Rush, Kelly and Gustavo said simultaneously.

Griffin left, everyone headed outside the main room, Taylor sat on the couch between Logan and James while Carlos sat on the singles chair, and Kendall sat across Carlos, with another singles chair. Once again an awkward silence.

"Gay Baby" Taylor said laughing.

"What?" Carlos joined her laughing.

"I heard that every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born." Taylor laughed harder, the guys barely understood what she said, but then laughed with her.

"I'm tired" She yawned lying half of her body on Logan's lap.

"Oh I'm sorry" Taylor straightened herself up, embarrassed.

"Nah! It's fine" Logan smiled.

"Okay then" Taylor once again was lying half of her body on Logan's lap.

"I was wondering Taylor, if your from Pennsylvania, why do you have a Minnesota Wild hoodie?"Kendall asked.

"Simple, I love them" Taylor answered, still lying on Logan's lap.

" Awesome!" The guys exclaimed.

They were distracted when hearing a teenager talking on the phone. Taylor straightened herself up, then yawning.

"Hey!" A blonde carrying about six shopping bags

"Hi" Everyone waved. Taylor stood up to shake her hands but she completely ignored her hand and said "I love your songs! I could just dedicate it to my boyfriend Logan!" Mercedes squealed.

Her heart shattered, those words echoing on her mind.

"Oh, your boyfriend's Logan?" Taylor asked.

"No I'm not." Logan said, shaking his head no.

"Stop denying it sweetie" Mercedes said trying to kiss Logan.

Logan doesn't know what to do, if he pushes her, he could say goodbye to his job.

"Mercedes?" A man shouted from the hall, Mercedes stood up and let go of Logan.

"Oh there you are!" Griffin said.

"So what do you say about Taylor's song?" Griffin asked. Gustavo came in with Kelly both of them carrying a hotdog.

"Yes" She smiled.

" I dedicate all of her songs to my boyfriend, Logan!" Mercedes squealed.

"You guys are dating?" Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin asked.

"Yes" Mercedes nodded and hugged Logan, while Logan looked at Kendall and Taylor, Taylor could see Logan's eyes crying for help, she seems to be the only one seeing it.

"Then let's make it official, call the press" Griffin said

"WAIT!" Taylor objected, everyone looked at her

"Logan seems to be uncomfortable, let the boy decided, he's only.."

'"How old are you again?"Taylor whispered to Logan

"Seventeen" He whispered

"Seventeen!" Taylor being a drama queen

"So what do you say Logan?" Griffin asked.

"No, I guess." Logan said

"Okay, Mercedes come on lets go back home"

"Okay? that's it? Dad, I want him" Mercedes pleaded

"Well it's the boy's decision, don't blame him."

"I blame Taylor!" Mercedes shouted.

"What! What did I do?" Taylor raised her hand like a criminal being arrested.

"You made Logan fall in love with you" Mercedes said.

"What? I'm new here, how can I make him fall in love with me?" Taylor asked.

"Your songs!" Mercedes said walking up to Taylor. _I just got a job in the music industry now I'm losing it, GREAT!_

"You know what! You're fired!" Mercedes exclaimed leaving the boys, Gustavo, Kelly and Taylor shocked.

"Mercedes! You cant do that, only me and Gustavo can fire someone! This girl, Taylor is talented, whether you like it or not, she's staying" Griffin said dragging Mercedes out of Rocque Records. Once they heard they were gone.

"Whoo!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Now we have to get you singing in bars and other places you could sing." Kelly said

"When?" Taylor asked.

"Well tonight, there's an opening in a certain music house." Kelly said.

"Sure!"

"Now, the boys in the dance studio and Taylor in the recording studio in two minutes!" Gustavo demanded.

"Thanks for saving me back there" Logan whispered in Taylor's ears

"What are friends for?" Taylor knuckle punched Logan

After practice and all that stuff, the boys and Taylor got ready for tonight.

When they finally arrived the bar, after the boys performed, Logan took the chance to introduce Taylor.

"So, everyone, I took this chance to introduce a new meat in Rocque records, she's crazy beautiful and talented" After Logan said that, he received a wooting sound from the audience, and mostly screams from the girls in the front row. "I can say I just met her today, and I might actually be in love with-"

Kendall grabbed the microphone from Logan "Stop it with the long introduction! Give it up for Taylor Swift!"

Taylor went up the stage, wearing a jumper dress and simple flats, with her guitar on her shoulder.

"I'm new here, I guess I was introduced briefly by Logan" The crowd laughed.

"So here's an original song called Your Beautiful"

_Corey's eyes are like a jungle__  
__He smiles, it's like the radio__  
__He whispers songs into my window__  
__In words that nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner__  
__That watch him as he's walking home__  
__Saying, does he know__  
__Will you ever know?_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love__  
__Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone__  
__Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for__  
__I hope your life leads you back to my door__  
__Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Corey finds another way to be__  
__The highlight of my day__  
__I'm taking pictures with my mind__  
__So I can save 'em for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make a conversation__  
__When he's taking my breath away__  
__I should say__  
__'Hey, by the way'_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love__  
__Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone__  
__Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for__  
__I hope your life leads you back to my door__  
__Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story__  
__That never gets told__  
__If what you are is a daydream__  
__I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love__  
__Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone__  
__Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for__  
__I hope your life leads you back to my front door__  
__Oh, but if it don't_

_Will you stay beautiful__  
__A beautiful, beautiful__  
__Beautiful__  
__A beautiful, beautiful?_

_Oh, but if it don't__  
__Stay beautiful__  
__Stay beautiful__  
_

After the song, a huge applause was heard by Taylor.

"Thank you!" Taylor said.

After the show, Taylor and Big Time Rush went back to Palm Woods, _finally._

Before everyone went to their rooms, Taylor exchanged numbers with the guys. Then finally she checked in.

She finally had the rest she wanted all day long.

**A/N: **How'd you guys like it? Nice, boring what? Review please : )


	3. I could still recall, Our Last Summer

**Superstar**

**Chapter 3: ** I could still recall, Our Last Summer

**A/N:** I changed the title of the story :( anyways here's chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

Early morning, Taylor woke up. She checked her phone, _one voice mail from: Logan._ her heart skipped a beat. Then she played it:

_Hey uh sooo, Kendall wanted me to tell you to eat here in 2J, we have cereal. Anyways Good Morning Taylor._

She smiled hearing this, she checked her clock, it was 7:30, she decided to take a bath and head to 2J.

After taking a bath, she wore a black and gray contrast vest playsuit and black flip flops, and then put her wet hair in a messy bun. Then carried her grey bag then left the room.

She knocked on the door, twice, thrice no answer.

"RAWR!"

"AHHH!" Taylor screamed, she looked at her back, then she saw Logan

"You're so mean" Taylor punched Logan on the shoulder.

"They made me do it!" Logan explained, still laughing hard.

"Haha very funny, so am I still going to eat breakfast? I'm starving"

"Oh yeah." Logan opened the door

"You go in first" Taylor hid behind him

"Sure"

The two walked in, hand in hand seeing Kendall, James and Carlos eating breakfast.

"Is something going on there?" Kendall teased both of them seeing the two holding hands

"Oh that? Nah! Were just, uh" Logan tried to explain

"Stretching our arms, you know, pull his pull mine" Taylor said sheepishly

"Right, so here's breakfast, mom made it for you" Taylor headed to the seat between Carlos and James.

"Aw thank you, where's your mom?" She asked

"Upstairs, with Katie" James tried to explain, but his mouth was full.

"And Katie is?"

"Kendall's sister" Carlos said.

"Okay, so what's today's plan?" She asked eating her bacon.

"Kelly texted me, she told me she's going to pick us up about three'o'clock" Kendall said

"Oh great so can I stay here to kill time?"Taylor asked.

"Well I have a date with my girlfriend" Kendall said.

"And were going to a record" James said pointing at him and Carlos.

"Okay, uhm Logan?" Taylor asked shyly.

"Staying here, relaxing, want to join?"

"Yeah sure"

"Sounds like a date" Carlos whispered to Kendall and James.

_Later in the afternoon._

The two was in Logan's room whereas both of them were Indian sitting on the bed. Eating junk food, listening to Sophie Anderson's Get Back album and talking

"So, I heard you dated Sophie Anderson?" Taylor asked

"Yeah"

"And then what happened?" Taylor asked interested

"It was last summer, or you could say Summer Love. But I guess things changed, we broke up about two days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"Nah! Past is past, anyways do you have your demos with you?"Logan asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Can we listen to it?"

"No"

"Then sing it live then"

"No"

Logan didn't want that reply so he grabbed the CD from her bag and ran to the CD player, while Taylor jumped on him trying to get the CD, successfully Logan inserted the CD to the CD player then grabbed Taylor into a bridal position and sat her down on the bed, while he sat down too.

"I'm fast like a ninja" He said panting

"Am I that heavy to make you gasp for air? By the way, you forgot to press the play button Mr. Einstein" Taylor chuckled, He stood up cautiously since Taylor might jump on him again, then went to the player, pressed play then the first track came on.

"What's this song called" He sat down beside her.

"Your anything" She blushed

_I betchya lie awake at night__  
__Tryin to make up your sweet mind__  
__Wonderin if you'll ever find__  
__Just what you want__  
__A home-town number one__  
__Or a california loaded gun__  
__But you know you only get one__  
__Or that's what you thought__  
__But here's what you've got_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans__  
__With the holes in the knees__  
__In the bottom of the top drawer__  
__I could be your little beauty queen__  
__Just a little outta reach__  
__Or the girl livin next door__  
__I'll be your angel givin up her wings__  
__If that's whatchya need__  
__I'd give everything to be your anything_

_If you want hard to get__  
__If you want...__  
__All you have to do is let me know__  
__If you want a bumpy ride__  
__Or someone with a softer side__  
__Either one'll be alright__  
__Just let me know__  
__Cause this is where it goes_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans__  
__With the holes in the knees__  
__In the bottom of the top drawer__  
__I could be your little beauty queen__  
__Just a little outta reach__  
__Or the girl livin next door__  
__I'll be your angel givin up her wings__  
__If that's whatchya need__  
__I'd give everything to be your anything_

_It's not like I'm givin up who I am for you__  
__But for someone like you it's just so easy to do_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans__  
__With the holes in the knees__  
__In the bottom of the top drawer__  
__I could be your little beauty queen__  
__Just a little outta reach__  
__Or the girl livin next door__  
__I'll be your angel givin up her wings__  
__If that's whatchya need_

_If that's whatchya need__  
__I could be your favorite blue jeans__  
__With the holes in the knees__  
__In the bottom of the top drawer__  
__I could be your little beauty queen__  
__Just a little outta reach__  
__Or the girl livin next door__  
__I'll be your angel givin up her wings__  
__If that's whatchya need__  
__I'd give everything to be your anything__  
_

"Fantastic" Logan applaud

"I know right? Haha, kidding thank you"

" So who was your inspiration?"

"Someone" She smiled

"Really? When did you write it?"He asked interested

"Last Night"

"So you're in love?"

"What's up with the 20 questions?"Taylor asked.

"You want to watch a movie, I promise this is my last question" Logan asked with a smile, he has this charm that Taylor can't seem to handle; every time he smiles makes her feel weak.

"Depends on what movie" She said "I'm in the mood for horror"

"Err… let's see" Logan stood up going to his collection of DVDs " I got, Paranormal Activity, The Ring, and that's about everything scary" Logan showed the two CDs

"Well, I've seen The Ring, so I'm going with Paranormal Activity" She excitedly sat on the floor, while Logan sat beside her.

Minutes later, the movie is in suspense from the floor, Taylor sat down on the foot of the bed until she reached the headboard, she took one pillow and used it as her shield, while on the other hand, Logan was still on the floor.

Taylor threw the pillow hitting Logan's head.

"What was that for?"

"Can you come here? I'm freaking scared" Taylor explained, Logan stood up and sat beside Taylor.

Minutes passed, the movie took place on the bed, Taylor decided to hug Logan's arm, and used his sleeves to cover her eyes. Taylor was surprised, Logan was still calm, she checked on him.

_Arghhh! _She thought, Taylor caught Logan sleeping, she decided to take revenge, she paused the movie, stood up and held Logan's ankle. Though, he was very heavy, in a _good _way, she had the strength to pull him until he hit the floor.

"Mean!"He shouted

"You're mean! You left me watching this while you were sleeping!"

"Oh, sorry" He scratched the back of his neck "What happened?"

"I won't tell you watch it yourself" Taylor crossed her arms.

"Nah, I'm tired" He yawned

"Oh sorry, I'll just go now and err.. let you sleep" She took her bag fixed her hair and headed to the door

"Wait! Stop" He grabbed her wrist

"No just go sleep, it's fine, I forgot to call my mom too" She smiled reassuringly

"No call your mom here, just don't leave" Logan said tightening his grip

"Why?" Taylor asked confused

He's hesitating, _what do I do? _He thought.

He pulled her near him, inches apart, no millimeters apart.

"It's nice to have you here" He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Woot Woot! I finished it , reviews are appreciated too, and exams tomorrow : (


	4. Smile!

**Superstar**

**Chapter 4: ** Smile!

**A/N: ** Not really a song title, but I can't think of a song to fit this chapter, enjoy and reviews please :) If it is a song, please do tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Big Time Rush

* * *

**Taylor's PoV**

_"It's nice to have you here" He whispered._

This sent shivers down my spine, and disappointment, I really thought he was going to kiss me, dreams over Taylor, you just met him.

"Oh Okay" I managed to whisper back, he then let go of my wrist while I decided to call my mom.

"I'm just calling mom and we'll do what cool kids do" I told him, he nodded

I started to dial my Mom's number on my phone then waited until she picks up.

"Hello Mom?"

"_Hey sweetie, you forgot to call me last night when you arrived"_

"Oh sorry, it's been crazy yesterday, I got to perform too"

"_Really that's awesome, so you met anyone?"_

"Yeah, I actually met four boys from-"

"_Boys? Remember what we talked about"_

"Yeah, mom 'Career first before boyfriends" I said annoyed.

**End of PoV**

"_Yeah, mom 'Career first before boyfriends"_

His heart sank.

"Okay, Love you, bye!" then she hung up, "So, what does Logan Mitchel do on a spare time?" Taylor returned her phone to her bag.

"Watch T.V, do my homework and-"

"Nerd!"

"What? At least I have friends!" Taylor laughs hysterically hearing this. Logan joined her.

The two sat down on the bed with a blank expression on their face.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Someone banged from the door. "Come in!" They said simultaneously

Kendall dragged in a beautiful blonde, "Jo meet Taylor, Taylor meet Jo, now talk" He said while he dragged Logan out of the room.

"Hi!" Jo waved, "You're the new girl everyone's talking about?" Taylor nodded.

_Awkward._

"So you wanna go downstairs by the pool and swim?" Jo started a conversation

"Sure, um, my swimsuit is upstairs" Taylor said "Then come on, before it rains" Jo pulled her up from her seat then went outside the door.

When they were about to exit the door "Wait!"

Mrs. Knight was there sitting on the couch

"Are you Taylor?" Mrs. Knight asked

"Yup, nice to meet you ma'am" Taylor said

"You too" Mrs. Knight shook her hand

"So where you guys heading?" Mrs. Knight asked

"To the pool" Jo answered "Okay, be sure to put sun screen on!" then the two went out to the elevator.

Once they were ready, they met at Taylor's room.

Taylor was wearing a big loose gray shirt over her blue bathing suit, with black flip-flops, and a big sun glasses, with her hair on a messy bun. She carried with her a plastic tote bag where her sun block and other stuff were.

On the other hand, Jo was wearing a blue tank top and shorts over her multi colored bathing suit, with brown flip-flops and a big sun glasses, with her hair casually down. She carried with her, her phone in a case and her sunglasses case.

"Let's go?" Taylor asked, "Sure"

The two went to the elevator and Taylor pressed 'G' which took them to the ground floor. When the door opened, revealed Logan and Kendall, with their jaw dropped looking at the two girls.

"Pick your jaw up, it isn't attractive." Taylor said, the two girls exited then laughed.

When they got there by the pool, they took some reclining chairs and started to talk to each other.

"So, seen anyone you like?" Jo asked, while gazing at the sky

"Why'd you ask?" Taylor laughed, facing her head towards her.

"Just wanted to know, seen anyone?"

"Yup, but my mom told me Career first before boys" Taylor explained.

"Woah, really? Mine too" Jo faced her head towards Taylor.

"Really? Then why are you dating Kendall?"

"Sometimes you just have to break the rules" Hearing this, the two giggled.

"I like your advice, I just might do it for him"

"So who is _him_?" Jo asked.

"I just met you why would I tell you?" Taylor asked pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Because, I'm a very trust-worthy person" Jo laughed.

"Let's just say, he's in palmwoods" Taylor positioned herself facing the sky.

"Okay, sooner or later I _will _find out"

"Hope it won't be too soon"

After a while, Taylor's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hiya! Kendall here are you ready were leaving at 3"

"What? You didn't tell me anything!"

"I didn't?"

"Nope!"

"Well then, don't argue with me, go dressed up!"

"Okay see you guys at the lobby"

Then they hung up, "I'm sorry Jo, I got to go, Kendall just told me now that there's a meeting"

"Oh okay, I'll see you later" Jo waved goodbye as Taylor rushed to the lobby, but then bumped into someone causing her bag to fall.

"Oh I'm sorry" Taylor apologized not bothering to look at the person while she fixed the things that fell.

"Thank You!" Taylor shouted as she rushed to elevator.

She finally got prepared, and then went back to the lobby wearing a simple floral dress. She sat down there in front of Jo and a girl with a black hair.

"Er.. Hi I'm Taylor!" She gave her hands to the girl "I'm Camille, nice to meet you" they shook hands.

"So who are you waiting for?"Camille asked

"Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan or Big Time Rush"

"Oh okay"

After that the guys were down at the lobby but she only saw Kendall and Carlos.

Then someone covered her eyes, "Guess who?"

"If Kendall's there and Carlos is right beside me, then you must be James or Logan"

"I'm right here!" James said.

"Logan"

"Logie!" Camille said walking, linking arms with him. Logan backed off, feeling uncomfortable linking arms with Camille.

Now everyone was walking out to the parking lot.

_Why not give it a try_ Taylor thought.

She caught up with Logan "Hey!" she said linking arms with Logan.

Surprisingly, Logan didn't mind. Taylor looked back to see Camille's expression. She smiled victoriously, knowing that Camille was jealous. They went inside the car and waited patiently on the way to Roque Records.

Then Taylor's phone beeped.

_I know who you like now –Jo_

_**Okay keep it a secret :X –Taylor**_

_Can I atleast tell Kendall? –Jo_

_**No, you'll ruin the suspense ;) –Taylor**_

"Hey, can I see" Logan peeked on Taylor's phone, while Taylor panicked, she put the screen to the camera.

"Smile!" She said, as usual James was ready, Kendall was shy, Carlos put on his helmet and as for Logan, he was _perfect. _

She pressed the button.

"Picture perfect" She smiled looking at it

**A/N:** I basically made this chapter to show how Jo and Taylor _will _become best of friends SPOILER : )

Sorry no update for a looong time. REVIEWS please :)

Anyways, isn't it Ironic that Jo's last name is Taylor :))


End file.
